Nothing better than a twin (Revised version)
by Draco's Thuggurl
Summary: Nicholae and Jade are twins. They come to Hogwarts together, but experience a parting of the ways. Plot twists all over. Strong Language. I wrote it like a teenager. R/R. And it does not suck!
1. The Arrival

Nicholae Amana was now entering her first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ****

Chapter 1

Nicholae Amana was now entering her first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was being placed in 5th year. She came from a long line of Purebloods. She and her twin sister, Jade Amana, has just transferred to Hogwarts from Jerbordalan's School of Sorcery. Jade and Nicholae were fully trained sorceresses and were now looking forward to becoming Witches 

**** ****

They stood there in all of their glory, towering over the first years. Whispers of "Who's the hotties" and "Who's the whores" flew around the great hall. Jade and Nicholae were exactly the same except for their eye and hair coloration. Jade had deep violet eyes with sleek silver hair the fell down her back. Nicholae had Blue eyes with perfect ringlets of deep crimson hair down to her ankles. She and Jade had small builds and stood five feet seven inches tall, and as Draco Malfoy had put it to Crabbe and Goyle "stacked like a double Decker bus." They both had amulets of sorcery around their necks, and tattoos of a Read Dragon on their right shoulder blades.

Jade was rebellious and had tongue ring. Nicholae was outgoing and very smart. Jade was very smart also but refused to show it. Jade was exquisitely trained in the dark arts. Jade had guys swoon over her and thoroughly understood how to handle it. Nicholae, on the other hand, was not far from oblivious to guys that liked her. She thought she was okay, but not like Jade. She envied Jade. Nicholae did not see why any guy would choose her over her sister, but didn't seem to mind when they did.

********

Back in the great hall, Professor McGongall made the announcement of the new students.

"We have two new students who have just transferred here. They will be placed in fifth year and will be sorted first." 


	2. Jade's Hat Tripp

****

Chapter 2

"Hmmm", the hat said. "Very smart, though not very willing to show it. A twin? Very interesting. A sorceress ? My, my, full of surprises. Excellent Dark arts training and potions skills. Well that about settles it. You will be in SLYTHERIN!!"

Jade calmly got off of the stool and strode over to the Slytherin table. "Damn look at that walk. It screams 'Fuck me? Ha, I'm to good for you'. Damn, I want her." Exclaimed an astonished Draco Malfoy. A moment later he was throwing Goyle out of the way so Jade could sit by him. 

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy." he said as he grasped her hand and helped her to sit down.

"I'm Jade Amana. Charmed I'm sure." she said, acting as if she was superior to him. She then extended her hand for him to kiss and he accepted gladly. 

Pansy Parkinson was sitting down the table a ways. Pansy had always been in love with Draco, but never thought he liked her. This proved it, Well maybe. 

" She is way to sure of herself, going after my man like that. Who does she think she is." Pansy exclaimed hotly to Zoe as Draco and Jade's conversation ensued. 

"Oh, get over yourself. I think she's cool and she's gotta be better to talk to than your skany ass. When you gonna learn that Draco don't want you. Oh, by the way, I'll tell Jade you send your regards." she said quite pissed as she stood up and made her way over to Jade.

" Hi, I'm Zoe Landers, and that hoe over there is Pansy Parkinson. She is currently having a shit-a-fit over you and Draco." She stated as if trying to pursuit a friendship.

Nonchalantly Jade said "Oh really? I've been her five minutes and already I have new best friend, a hottie, and someone who hates my guts. Damn, I hope that bitch starts with me. I will kick her ass, no wands or anything. Tell her to bring that shit on.

"You're a sorceress? Wow, never actually met one. You can do wandless magic. I wanna be a sorceress. Oh, and about Pansy, I'm the only one who ever stands up to her, other than Draco, so it will be a welcome change." said Zoe noticing her tattoo. 

" My sisters a sorceress too. Oh shit! She is being sorted, we better watch."


	3. Nicholae's Welcome

Chapter 3 ****

Chapter 3

"Excellent!" said the hat in Nicholas's ear. "So you're the other half? You are very different from your sister. Intelligence and friendship are your strong points, though you seem to over look things. Very outgoing and loyal. Well sweetie, you're going to have to be in GRYFFINDOR!"

Nicholae got up and glided over to the Gryffindor table. Hermoine scooted over and made room for her.

"Hi, I'm Hermoine. This is Harry, Ron, and Ginny."

"Hello, I'm Nicholae. I was hoping my sister would be in this house, but she got placed in Slytherin."

"That was your sister? I noticed you looked a lot alike but for her to be put in Slytherin. Usually twins don't get separated, but when they do, they never go to Slytherin!" Exclaimed Ron.

"What is so bad about Slytherin?" questioned Nicholae, obviously intrigued.

"Well, basically, everyone who is put into Slytherin is deep into Dark Arts. Every witch or wizard that has been in Slytherin has turned dark. I really hope your purebloods, cuz if your not, your sisters in for one hell of a time" Said Harry.

"Yes, we are purebloods. Slytherin sounds right up her alley. She is a sorceress just like me and can do wandless magic. She also is extensively trained in the Dark Arts. She looks really happy about it. Oh, and by the way, you're the boy who lived! Very nice to finally meet you." She stated, glad to get that out of the way.

Harry looked at her astonished. "You mean your not going to make a big whooping deal about me being Harry Potter? Damn that's a first. I mean, It is so nice to finally meet someone whom…"

"Cut it Harry. Your babbling." interrupted Hermoine. "You any good at school? I am the best in class. I can tutor you if you want."

" Umm… not to be rude or anything, but sweets, but I am probably the best in everything, except DADA and Herbology. Those two subjects are worrying me, a lot! I would love it if you could help me with those. Also, there are some interesting things I found in "Hogwarts: a history" that I have some questions about." Nicholae stated

Hermoine looked like she had died and gone to heaven. Ron looked like he was in love and Harry looked astonished. Hermoine finally broke the silence.

"You mean to tell me that you have read Hogwarts: a history? And here I am, thinking that I am the only one who ever read that book. Herbology and DADA are my best subjects. I could use some help in Ancient Runes, that is if you even take that class." finished Hermoine.

"Yep, I take every class except for divination. Heard the teachers a kook." Ron smiled. "I am good at Ancient Runes, I guess, and I would love to help you. Oh I need help flying too. I have a Firebolt, but I am still having trouble with my dives."

"Oh, Harry can help you with that. He is the best in school. You really have a Firebolt. They are way expensive." Said Ron, eager to get in on the conversation. 

" Not to brag or anything, but we are sorta well off, but don't let that get out. I don't want everyone to think I am stuck up." Nicholae said cautiously. 


	4. The News is out

Chapter 4 ****

Chapter 4

Over at the Slytherin table, they got in a discussion about wealth. Draco, Goyle and Zoe were all fighting over who was the richest.

"Fool, I have 30 house elves and a 400 room mansion. Everyone knows that the Malfoys are the richest in the wizarding world." Said Draco to Goyle.

"Sweets, sorry to but in on your conversation, but I believe you are mistaken. The Malfoys are the second richest family in the wizarding world." She stated Matter-of-factly.

"Who may I ask is the first then, Hotness?" He asked looking like he had never been wrong before.

"My family, of course. I am an Amana. We have fifty house elves and a mansion as big as this school. My sister and I will inherit the entire fortune." She said as if it was obvious.

"You're an Amana? Wow, I thought they were all dead. No wonder you're a sorceress!" Stated an astounded Goyle.

********

"Malfoy wait up!" cried Goyle as they walked down to their common room.

"What you need?" said Malfoy, obviously still swooning over Jade.

"I don't know about this Jade Girl. She is way out of even your league. That girl could probably take on Voldermort himself and win. If you do get her, I'm just saying, I wouldn't piss her off. My parents told me about the Amana's. They were the greatest wizarding family of all time. I mean face it Malfoy, she's even richer than you."

" I know, that's why I am going to have her. She is going to be my bride. She is beautiful and perfect, and I must have her. Just think, to make love to an Amana. I bet she is great with the dark arts. Damn, I can't wait for classes to start." Draco said, not being able to fully believe the goddess that stood before him.

********

When they were in their dorms and had begun unpacking her things, Pansy Parkinson walked over to Jade and hissed in her ear, "Don't think I don't know what you are trying to do. You are trying to take Draco. He is mine, and if you touch him, I will kill you."

Instantly, Jade turned to Pansy and whispered just as evilly, " Pansy, I am more than you will ever be. I will have Draco, and if you try to get in my way, I will beat your ass down, without my wand. Also, If you fuck with Zoe, I'll make sure to erase everything in that measly little mind of yours and no one will ever know. I'm not like you. I do not have to use a wand, pauper." 


	5. Parvati is going down

(A/N:) Hi, sorry I haven't said anything yet __

(A/N:) Hi, sorry I haven't said anything yet. This is my First Fanfic. Reviewing is not really the biggest thing for me. I will try to post more than one chapter at a time and daily. If you haven't reviewed, please do. Someone told me my chapters were to short and undetailed. I'll try to fix that. Thank yous will be in Chapter 8. Please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jade and Nicholae, and I'm proud to own them. Oh yeah, the plot is mine too!

****

As Harry, Hermione, Ron, Nicholae, and the rest of the Gryfindors climbed the stairs. They were still trying to explain the castle to her.

"Would someone please help me to me classes tomorrow morning because I'm going to get lost. If it's not too much trouble…" she said shyly.

Ron jumped, "I'll do it! Sorry, I mean, I could help you if you want."

"Shhh, Ron. She has the exact same schedule as me so I'm going to help her." stated Hermione, as they climbed into the dorm room.

"Well forgive me for breaking up the party but Ron and I are tired, and we are going to bed. After all, We probably have double potions with the Slytherins tomorrow." Said Harry as he turned around and walked off.

**** ****

Up in the dorm rooms, Nicholae had thousands of questions for Hermoine.

"Hermione, um…. Why are Harry and Ron so against Slytherins and potions class. I mean, I know about the Dark Arts and stuff, but they can't be all that bad, can they?" she said as she wrapped her hair into a tight bun so that she could sleep.

"Well, to put it simply, it is mutual hatred. I mean, It has been that way since the beginning of time, or at least the beginning of school. Oh, and about potions? Hun, be prepared for hell. It is easily our hardest class, and he takes away points for breathing to loudly. Draco Malfoy… Oh lord, he is a whole other story. He will pick on you for anything he can. He picks on Ron for being poor, Harry for being, well Harry Potter, and me for being a Mudblood. Now stay here and make some new friends, I have to talk to Ginny." She said cringing.

As Hermione left the room, she felt completely lost. Parvati kept looking at her funny. She was very close to going off on her. Then, she looked at Nicholae and whispered to Lavender. That was it.

Nicholae stood up and walked to Parvati calmly. "DO you have a problem?" She asked Parvati innocently.

"No, but you need to get over yourself. You and your sister aren't that great. All high and mighty. I bet I'm more powerful than you! So if you wouldn't mind too much, get on that side of the room!" Said Parvati.

"You're a bitch, and when I tell my sister what you said, she is gonna beat your ass down. Oh, and you might wanna stay away from her, cuz her temper is much worse than mine."

Hermione walked in just in time to hear the last part. Then, she realized what had happened. "What in the hell is going on here?"

Parvati looked at Hermione like she was completely innocent. " I was just being nice and she threatened me!"

"Oh hell nah, this is how it went down Herm…. "


	6. Jade's first taste

****

_(A/N:) I'm trying to make my chapters longer. If you haven't noticed, I favor Jade's life over Nicholae, though they will both be very important when Voldermort comes around. Isn't Pansy a bitch? I just wanna hit her. _

****

Jade woke up quietly. She got up and went to jump in the shower. When she finished, she got dressed and made her hair perfect. She gathered all of her things and gracefully ascended the stairs. Waiting for her at the bottom was Draco Malfoy.

"Hi, and damn, girl, you look fine. I was wondering if I could walk you to breakfast." said Draco coolly. 

" Yes, you can walk me. Oh, and that bitch Pansy? You might want to warn her to stay the fuck away from me. I am about two seconds away from beating her down. Now come on, lets go!"

********

In the great hall, they received their course schedules. You could hear at least two "Damn it to hell"s a minute. Monday's, Wednesday's, and Fridays they had double potions with Gryffindor. No one was more upset about this than Jade, even though she had only been there for a day.

"My sister is a Gryffindor. She is going to make everyone feel stupid. I am good at potions, but she'll make me feel stupid. She always has to try and be the best at everything." Said Jade angrily to Draco and Zoe.

" Well," said Draco, "She sounds to me a lot like Granger. Wouldn't you agree Zoe?"

"Definitely"

Jade, for once looked puzzled. "What kind of name is Granger?"

"It is her last name. We don't respect her enough for her to get called by her first name. She is a mudblood, and sounds a lot like your sister. You don't have to worry, Snape hates Gryffindors and is _VERY _partial towards us." finished Draco with a devilish grin.

"My sister? She will not hang out with Mudbloods. It is not going to happen. This Snape person sounds cool. I think I'll enjoy this class!" she said as she lightly ate a piece of toast. 'Damn, She even eats sexy' thought Draco.

"Snape will like you. Dark arts and potions? You'll be his favorite, well besides me of course." Zoe rolled her eyes, and Draco continued, "Just sit by me, and he'll adore you." Jade did not like living off of someone else's reputation, so she decided that she would have this teacher like her more than Draco. She wouldn't volunteer, so that when he called on her he would be completely surprised.

********

They sat in Snape's dungeon. He had just finished calling roll, and began to question the class.

"What is Dragon's bane used for?" He snapped at Neville.

"I don't know sir!" said Neville, obviously scared to death.

"Weasley, Do you know?" He said looking at Ron. If only looks could kill…

"Not a clue. Sorry." Said Ron resisting the urge to make something up.

"Ahhh…I know… Jade Amana. What is Dragon's bane used for." He said trying to test her.

"Dragon's bane is an important part of the Wolfanus potion. It is the key ingredient that keeps the werewolf contained." She stated, as if it was common knowledge.

"Very good, Mrs. Amana. I think you will make a fine addition to Slytherin. You are obviously keeping good company with Malfoy and Zoe." Snape said contentedly while all of the Gryffindors sneered.

"Now, if only your sister would be more like you, we would once again be the most prestigious house. But obviously, she picked bad company." Snape finished.

"He likes you. It is a good thing. See your sister? The girl next to her is that Mud blood Granger. Obviously, she is nothing like you. She is not nearly as beautiful or cunning as you and she is a Gryffindor." Draco whispered softly. She knew he was lying. They were basically identical, 

Class went smoothly. Gryffindor lost 80 points in that class, while Slytherin earned 100 points. When the bell rang they all retreated to the halls.

"Hey Amana, just cuz you got in good with Snape doesn't mean your great. If you mess around with Draco, I will curse your nappy ass hair." said Pansy (Man, she is a bitch)

"Pansy, that's it. My hair is not nappy. It is beautiful and a hell of a lot better than the ratsnest on top of yours." She replied as she grasped Draco and kissed him deeply.

"Oh well, at least my sister hasn't joined Harry potter, the pauper, and the mud blood!"

She punched her and broke her nose. "Don't fuck with my sister. She may be confused in her company, but at least she is better than you are. If you mess with her, it will be ten times worse than that."

Pansy ran off crying as she clutched her nose. It was gushing blood everywhere. Everyone started cheering and Jade walked off as if she wasn't even phased by it all. Nicholae broke away from the crowd and ran to catch up with Jade. Her ankle-length hair flowing behind her.

"That was nice what you did for me. I know you pissed at me for hanging with them, but they defended me when this other girl Parvati tried to start with me. Is Draco your boyfriend?" She asked Jade

"No, not yet, and sis, it's okay. I can't run your life. We've always been really different. You're my sister and I love you, just don't start something you can't handle. If it gets really bad just explain to her what I'll do when I find her. I'm not like this for nothing you know." Jade Said as she hugged Nicholae. As she let her guard down for a moment, Collin Creevy snapped a picture. Nicholae started giggling and Jade flashed a rare, honest smile.


	7. Nicholae + Gavin = Angst

****

_(A/N:) Hey, thanks for every one who reviewed. I am trying to make my story more interesting. I am adding a new character. There might be a new character for Jade in the near future. People keep telling me to hurry up and add more. I would love to, but I have added seven chapters already today. I would like some ideas for new characters. You will be fully credited for anything you create. Please put their name, house, year, and personality type. I will try to include every character suggested. Please help me out. If you have any plot ideas, I'd love to hear those too. _

Disclaimer: I own Jade, Nicholae, and Gavin Stoma (who is based on my ex-boyfriend Brandon.) 

****

Nicholae was so happy as she skipped off to her common room. Jade did not hate her and now she was about to go to the common room. Secretly, Nicholae had a crush on Ron Weasley. The only person she had confided in with this information was Hermione. Hermione knew something she did not. Ron had a big crush on Nicholae. What Hermione did not know is that Harry liked her too. Harry and Ron had already had this discussion and decided it was Nicholae's choice. They would wait for her to pursuit one of them.

This was a good plan, except for the fact that Nicholae was oblivious to Harry liking her, though she had a feeling about Ron. She was very insecure though. 

*******

The next day, Lee Jordan asked out Nicholae. She was so shocked that she never gave him an answer. Finally, he just said, "Okay, next Hogsmeade weekend. It's a date."

She stood there in shock. She had never been on a date before. She decided to ask Hermione and Ginny what to do, but they were not much help either. Nicholae was advised to ask Parvati, but she instantly put that thought out of her mind. School had just started, and she already had a worn enemy. Maybe she was becoming more like her sister…

"Damnit," she screamed that day in the common room. "Damnit to hell. Has no one here ever been on a date?" Everyone turned and looked at her awkwardly. She finally packed up all of her things and headed out of the room. She went into the library where she saw a really cute Hufflepuff boy. She had never seen him before so she decided to muster up her courage for a minute. Nicholae went to the shelves and found all the books she would need for her defense against dark arts paper. Finally, she got her stuff and walked over and sat down across from him.

"Hello… I'm Nicholae Amana," she said, praying he would not laugh at her.

"I'm Gavin Stoma. I have seen your sister before. She was rude to me. Please tell me you're not like her." he said pleadingly.

"Technically, I am like her. Personality wise, we are complete opposites. I am sorry to be so blunt and just walk up to you, but you caught my attention. What year are you in?"

"I'm glad to see I catch someone's attention. I am a fifth year. I kinda keep to myself a lot. I am glad you walked over to me. I noticed you too. I would have never been brave enough to walk up to you. I am working on My DADA report. What are you doing in here?"

" I'm working on my report too. I am having a lot of trouble though. It is my worst subject. I don't know a lot about the unforgivable curses."

"Here," Gavin said, "let me help you, I'm great at this."

********

A few hours later, they were finished, and liked each other a lot, though neither would admit it.

"So can I walk you to your common room?" HE asked hopefully.

" I'd love for you to."

As they walked they discussed Quidditch, the rise of Voldermort, and Nicholae being a sorceress. When they reached the portrait hole, neither of them wanted to say good-bye.

"Well, here we are. I guess I better be getting upstairs. Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked praying.

"I hope so I'll be down her at 8 am to walk you to breakfast. Well, good-night."

"Good night Gavin"

As he turned to walk away, he called to her, "Hey Nicholae, wait!" He kissed her lightly on the lips and turned to walk away again. 

********

When she reached the common room she collapsed on a chair. She was so happy that she did not feel like doing her homework. She sat there until the fire was just embers, and then, finally, Hermione walked up to her and said, "What happened to you? Why the sudden giddy trip?"

"His name is Gavin Stoma. He is a 5th year Hufflepuff and he is great. He is shy around girls, and he walked me back to the dorms. He kissed me!" She said. She looked like she was high.

"What happened to Ron? I thought you liked him. When you left the common room, you were looking for dating advice for the next Hogsmeade visit with Lee Jordan. I mean, did you just forget about all of us. I know that guys are exciting, but don't forget where you come from." With that, Hermione turned around and went upstairs.

Nicholae then came crashing back to reality. It was just a guy. She didn't even know if he liked her. She was just pushing everyone else away. She decided that she needed to spend more time with him before she made a hasty decision.


	8. The plan

(A/N:) Okay, I would be doing thank-yous right now, but I find those sorta lame __

(A/N:) Okay, I would be doing thank-yous right now, but I find those sorta lame. I try to take in everything you people say, and take it to heart. I have revised my entire story. It's minor changes but I feel they will be very effective. F.Y.I. Nicholae is my middle name. I did not name her after myself. I named her for the meaning and orgin of the word. My personality is actually more like that of Jade. This is not an idealistic fiction. This is not a Mary-Sue Fiction. I know it sort of fits the profile to you, the readers, but you do not understand the true meaning of the story. The basic concept has happened to friends of mine, excluding the Hogwarts part. If you are wondering, I am who Zoe is. Jade and Nicholae are based on real peoplle, as is every character I create. Also, people, son't pick apart my english. I type these things between 1 and 3 am every morning. Just had to get that out of the way. Love you lots. Please review. 

__

Disclaimer: I own Jade, Nicholae, Gavin, Kana, and the plot. 

****

As Jade slept, Pansy and Kana sat on Pansy's bed. "I don't see what is so pretty about her. She is identical to her sister, and when Nicholae walks by, none of the guys go hard. I mean she can't be as great as she portrays." said Pansy dilligently. 

Kana thought for a moment. "We just have to find her weakness."

"Nicholae, her sister. Just think about it. Remember in the coridoor the other day? I dissed her, and she retorted. I dissed Nicholae, and she threatened me. She told me not to fuck with her sister, or it would be worse." said pansy, thinking out loud. She had just stumbled onto something great. 

Kana looked happy, yet confused. "Pansy, yeah, that's great and all, but she kicked your ass. If you mess with her sister she might kill you. She said that Nicholae was confused in her company. Maybe you could attack her friends."

Pansy laughed. "Are you stupid? She hangs out with Potter, Weasley, and Granger. If I mess with them, I get expelled. Just shut up and listen to me for a minute okay?"

"Okay!" Kana Chirped

"This is not set in stone. In fact, I am kinda making it up as I go. The attack will be made directly at her sister. Nicholae is not even in the same house. We could harass her and Jade would never even know. How do you feel about being friends with a Gryffindor?" 

Kana looked aghast. "The same as you do I hope!"

"Well in order for this to work, we have to become friends with Parvati Patil. Goyle doesn't like Jade and Malfoy together either. He thinks she can't be trusted, so he told me about how he had witnessed Jade threaten Parvati. Parvati had aparently threatened Nicholae. You know Goyle isn't as dumb as he portrays." Pansy pictured her and Goyle as a couple. It isn't that unbelievable …. " Anyways, Parvati would be a helpful allie. She is going to piss of Nicholar really bad and when Jade goes after her, we jump in."

Kana looked at her friend. "Are you stupid? She already kicked you ass once, and I can defend myself only to a certain extent." 

" If we have Parvati, I doubt she could take down all three of us at once, so all we have to do is pray she talks a lot of shit and can't back it up." Said Pansy calmly.

"What is she can?" Kana looked worried. "What if she can take all three of us? We can't use magic or we'll get expelled. Someone else might help us. Jade is hated by most of the girls..." 

"Except Zoe!" Pansy's light bulb over her head flickered for a moment. "We didn't even consider Zoe a factor when making our plan. Okay, we are not going to help Parvati when Jade goes after her. We are going to see what kind of damage she does to her. She is expendable. When we see what happens, we'll revise our plan. Don't get to close to Parvati. She won't be around for long." They had a plan! 


	9. Why is it always about Jade?

**Nicholae awoke the next morning, oblivious to what was going to happen soon. She took a shower and tried to get herself to calm down. She liked Gavin a lot. 'Okay,' she thought to herself 'here I go. If I bomb this, at least I won't have to spend so much time getting ready each morning.' **

As she walked into the great hall (holding hands with Gavin), she noticed Parvati Patil sitting with the Slytherins! Jade kept looking at Pansy. Jade was totally in the dark about what was going on.

********

Nicholae walked into potions and noticed that the seating arrangement was very odd. Parvati was sitting with Kana and Pansy. Goyle and Crabbe sat in front of them. At a table in the very back sat Zoe, Draco, and Jade, but there was an empty chair next to Jade. In the very front sat Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Hermione gave Nicholae a look that said I'm sorry. Every spot in the classroom was filled except the chair next to Jade. 'Oh well! She is my sister, and maybe Snape won't hate me as much if I sit with Slytherins." she thought.

"Ummm…. Jade? There is no where else to sit, so uh… can I sit here?" 'Well,' thought Nicholae 'she can't really say no, considering there is no where else.'

"Yeah, sit down. I really have to tell you something. Don't talk, just listen." Nicholae nodded. "Okay, I admit, I don't know exactly what is going on. Goyle told Crabbe and he told Draco. He swore not to tell me. That didn't happen. Anyway, Pansy and Kana are planning on doing something mischievous. I don't really know what the are planning on doing. I do know, though, that it involves Parvati. Don't trust her! If they do anything to you, tell me straight away!"

Pansy, Parvati, Kana, Crabbe, and Goyle all watched as their plan went perfectly. As soon as this class was over, Parvati would be starting the harassment. What Parvati didn't know is that she was being used and she was alone. Everyone knew the truth, but her!

Nicholae, Draco, Jade, and Zoe spent the rest of the hour talking about various things. They decided that Nicholae should stay around them constantly. Nicholae was horrified at the thought. They convinced her that it was for her own good, but would her friends understand?

Hermione approached her after class. " I am not even going ot ask why you were sitting with the Slytherins. I guess you made up your mind about where your loyalties lie. I just thought I should let you know that Gavin is not who he seems to be. He is a player who just tries to get into girls pants! (A/N: I told you he was like my ex-boyfriend) Rumor has it that he is using you to get to Jade and …" but she was cut short.

"God damnit Hermione, why is it always about Jade. Maybe, just maybe, a guy likes me over my sister. Is it that unbelieveable that someone actually likes me?" She said then ran. She had a full day of classes left, but she could give a damn.

As she sat on a rock by the lake, she started thinking. 'What is it that everyone is scared of? That I might be better than Jade? I am not georgeous, but I am mildly pretty! Someone somewhere is bound to like me. All anyone ever does is try to protect me and run my life. I am sick of people trying to protect me!' She layed there watching the clouds for hours, when finally someone found her. 


	10. The Straight Truth

****

As Jade walked up to her sister, she saw the dazed look on her face. "What is happening to my sister?' she thought. 'I am supposed to protect her, but there is nothing to protect her from.'

Nicholae sat up and looked at her sister. "I need to know why you are protecting me and what from right now!"

"Because I am your sister, and I am supposed to."

"Jade quit lying. I want the truth and I want it now!"

Jade thought for a moment. "You want the truth?" Nicholae nodded. "Alright you asked. You wanna know why you are in Gryffindor and I am in Slytherin? Basically, I am going to be the fall of Lord Voldermort. That is why we came to Hogwarts."

"That's great!" exclaimed Nicholae.

"Wait, there is more." said Jade. " Yes I will be the down fall of the Dark Lord, but I am not doing it for good. I am to kill him and take his place. I will become the Dark Princess. That's where you come in. You are the seeker of light. After I kill Voldermort, you have to kill me. That is just the way it is! That is why we are opposites. I protect you because you are the only hope. If anything happens to you, we all die. You are not weak. On the contrary, you will take down the most powerful sorceress in the history of the world. We have no choice. We were born into this. As of now, we await the inevitable."

They just sat there in silence for the longest time. Finally Nicholae broke out into a fit of giggles.

"I find nothing funny!" Jade said sternly

"I just find it a cruel irony. All of these people are depending on me to save the world and they don't even know it." They both lay there for a little longer. When Nicholae laid down for bed, the cruel reality of the situation set in. 

__
  * "Just Go" By: Staind   
  
  
  
  
I'm kinda numb   
It's so distorted   
You left me here with this damage that you've caused   
  
  
My tortured faces   
I've fucked up places   
In my memories none of them I've lost, but...   
  
  
I haven't been here long enough to know   
Everytime I feel this I just lose control   
Such a cancer on the face of everything that's beautiful   
I wish that this would just go, go  
  
  
It's kinda sick   
I feel so dirty   
I'm kinda tragic kinda insecure   
  
  
But I know that I'm the only   
One that can fix whatever's wrong I'm sure, but...   
  
  
I haven't been here long enough to know   
Everytime I feel this I just lose control   
Such a cancer on the face of everything that's beautiful   
I wish that this would just go, go  
  
  
I feel so alone   
From all I've become   
I'll take you down   
I'll feel so down   
I'm water while you drown   
You're lifted while I'm down   
I'm cancer in your womb   
I'm the needle in your spoon, but...   
  
  
I haven't been here long enough to know   
Everytime I feel this I just lose control   
Such a cancer on the face of everything that's beautiful   
I wish that this would just go, go  
Just   
Just   
Just   
Just go   
Go   
Go   
All these fucking (lies 3x)   
All your fucking (lies 3x)   
  


****


	11. The Beating Like No other!

****

Nicholae laid there in bed staring at the ceiling. The wind kept blowing hair in here face. Jades words echoed in her head. "We have no choice. We were born for this. As of now, we await the inevitable." She heard Parvati walking towards her bed. Nicholae closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Parvati eased opened her curtains. She took out her wand and muttered something. 

"Balthasar Prosprero!" whispered Parvati. Nicholae did not know what this had done to her. She felt no different. Parvati closed the curtains and hopped back into bed.

Nicholae's thoughts wandered away from Parvati and back to Jade. There had to be something she could do. She and Jade fought sometimes, but she had never wanted to kill her.

As much as she hated to say it, the information relieved her. It answered so many questions. Jade was protecting her from Voldermort and his servants. His seers know. Voldermort knew that when he cam upon Jade, he would die. (A/N: Goyle was right about her being able to take on Voldermort and win.) ' Why me?' Nicholae thought. ' There are so many much more powerful sorcerers and sorceresses. Why am I the seeker of light? She is stronger than I am. I should be the Princess of Darkness. She should live and I should die.' Nicholae fell asleep with thought in her head.

She awoke the next morning to Hermione. 'Hey Nicholae. Good… Oh my god!" Hermione gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth. 

"Yeah, whatever Herm." Nicholae muttered as she made her way to the bathroom. She took a shower and went to brush her teeth. She opened her eyes and saw that they were black. It was Raven Black, straight and frizzy. She stood there stunned and finally screamed. "Where the hell is Parvati? She did this to me last night! She stormed out of the bathroom to see that Parvati was gone.

Nicholae got dressed, and tried to make herself presentable. Then she bolted to the Great Hall.

When she arrived, people stared at her, but she took no notice. All she saw was Parvati, sitting with Pansy, and Kana. Nicholae strode over to Parvati and yanked her up by her collar. "You bitch! You did this to me!" With that, Nicholae decked Parvati as hard as she could. There was a loud crack and Parvati's jaw broke. Now, everyone in the Great Hall was watching as Nicholae had Parvati pinned to the ground and began to punch her continuously as hard as she could in the ribs and kidneys. The teachers were frozen with Horrified looks on their faces, as Nicholae lashed out on Parvati. Jade was the first on to act. 

Jade jumped over the table, pulled Nicholae off of Parvati. She sat Nicholae down, gave Parvati a good kick in the side that broke her last two unbroken ribs. She then turned back to Nicholae and put a binding curse on her. The teachers then sprang into action, as the great hall broke out into whispers. Harry, Hermione, and Ron just sat there open mouthed. Then, out of no where, Pansy Parkinson stood up and screamed "It is an evil Hell beast! Non of us are safe!"

No one heard her though, because they were to intrigued by Professor Snape levitating Nicholae and Parvati. Then he turned to Kana.

"You!" he said "Take her to Madame Pomfrey. Hurry, or she may die!" With that, Kana took off dragging Parvati by her wrist. Then Dumbledore showed up. 

"Jade take your sister to my office immediately! Malfoy, you find Harry Potter, and you both go to my office. Minerva, keep the students in the great hall until I send word otherwise." And with that, Dumbledore turned on his heel and left. 

Nicholae was floating above the floor, her body still bound. 'Great, I'm expelled. I just almost killed a girl.' She lay there as Jade brought her to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was already behind his desk when they walked in. 

__

" Trust?" By: Limp Bizkit

Backstabber! Two-faced! Low life! It's time to step up to the plate!   
1 2 1 2 what the fuck Ya gonna do?   
  
You know I see right through you   
when you act like you don't know me   
you lie, you cheat. You steal, you lose   
wouldn't wanna be in your shoes   
Always looking over your shoulder   
For the ones you stick   
You sick little prick   
It looks like your times runnin' out   
Creepin up your back   
So whatchu all about?   
  
I'm too fuckin' good   
And fuckin' proud   
I'm gonna show you how   
Bad it hurts to be a clown   
  
You're the kind of guy with two faces   
Just another life that's wasted   
Here's a little fact   
You do me like that   
End up in the back of my trunk in a sack   
You'd better keep your hands off   
What's mine or anybody else's   
When you're selfish   
Your wealth is   
All you crave from the cradle to the grave   
  
I'm too fuckin' good   
And fuckin' proud   
I'm gonna show you how   
Bad it hurts to be a clown   
  
I got a little bitty question   
Just what the fuck are you thinkin?   
You think you're all that and then some   
Well you're not   
I think you're dum ditty dumb   
I take it back   
Those thoughts are kinda whack   
Don't really need that kind of karma on the track   
Maybe Freddy Krueger will step into your dream and   
Burn you like a demon and leave your ass screamin   
To be exact I wanted to react   
Mission of attack   
Your head was gettin cracked   
But you're a human bein   
That's lucky to be breathin   
And that's that   
that's that   
I don't trust anybody   
Cuz nobody trust me   
Never gonna trust anybody   
And that's the way its gonna be   
  
I'm too fuckin' good   
And fuckin' proud   
I'm gonna show you how   
Bad it hurts to be a clown 


	12. The explanation

(A/N:) Hey, this will be one of my last postings until at least the 13th **__**

(A/N:) Hey, this will be one of my last postings until at least the 13th. I am going to try to get my new story started. FYI: Jade and Nicholae both scored a 10 on the Mary Sue test!! YAY!! They are not Mary sues. I am developing a list of all the Hogwarts students by using sorting ceremonies and Quidditch matches from books I, II, III, and IV. I have now created 8 new characters. I want to create some Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw characters. Maybe even a new house for Prefects? I don't know. I love feed back and be sure to watch out for my new story. Harry Potter-The player. It is based on some friends of mine. Nothing better than a twin is drawing to a close. I couldn't be happier. I have learned so much from just this story. Thanks to all my reviewers. Just be sure that my next story is going to be way better. I'm so proud! Oh sorry, I can't get all teary-eyed, can I? 

Disclaimer: I own Jade Amana, Nicholae Amana, Gavin Stoma, Kana Alastor, and Zoe Lambert. The plots mine to. 

***Roses are red***

***Violets are blue***

***I'm not exactly poor***

***But please don't sue! ***

"Headmaster," said Jade, acknowledging Dumbledore's presence.

"Finite Incantatem!" replied Dumbledore. Instantly Nicholae hit the floor, and was able to move again. She opened her mouth to speak but Dumbledore stopped her.

"Wait, before you speak, listen." Jade nodded solemnly and Nicholae looked scared, a very rare occurrence. Then he continued," I know this is not what you were expecting, but the staff and I have been anticipating this. No, you're not expelled." He said seeing the look on Nicholae's face. "Let me explain. Recently, Jade told you that you are the Seeker of Light. I am sure you wondered why or how you could defeat Jade. Well, today, that was a sign of the power coming through. This means Voldermort is preparing to attack. It could be hours; it could be months. One thing is for sure, it is coming and we have got to be prepared. Now, I must leave you for a moment. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are locked outside of the gargoyle because they do not know the password. They need to know about this as well." and with that he turned and left the room. Jade and Nicholae sat there in the silence. Jade was scared. She knew, above all else, that she didn't want to die. She was scared, and was ill with the thought of leaving her life. 'It has to be this way' she thought.

A moment or two later, Dumbledore returned, followed by a very confused Harry and Draco. When they noticed that Jade was unbound, their looks changed from confusion to fear. 

Dumbledore chuckled. " I never thought I would see the day that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would be scared of a teenage girl." 

"We're… we're not scared." Harry stammered. He was never a very good liar.

" And she is not a teenage girl, either. She almost killed Parvati for no reason at all." Finished Draco. 

"Okay, now how do I break this to you? " Dumbledore explained everything to them. When he was done, Draco blurted "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, basically, for Jade to be able to defeat the dark lord, she has to experience the act of love. Well, in order for it to work, Jade has to be in love with someone who loves her back. That way, it is not just sex, it's love. And Draco? After all of your fantasizing, you have fallen in love with Jade. She has fallen in love with you. Hey it works."

"You mean I get to have sex with Jade?" Draco asked excitedly.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, but remember how precious your time with Jade is. She will not live very much longer." At these words, Jade cringed. 

"Yeah, yeah, that's great and all, but why did Nicholae lash out against Parvati?" asked Harry. 

"Well," said Dumbledore, "it is basically the same reason Draco and Jade have to love. Each girl has to experience the other girl's natural emotion. Nicholae's emotion is love; Jade's natural emotion is hate. Parvati lit her fuse the first day back. Last night, she added gas to the flame and the fuse reached the bomb."

"Okay," said Draco "Why did is almost kill her? Normally, girls don't do that much damage."

Dumbledore looked exasperated. "Jade and Nicholae are sorceresses. Everything they do is more powerful than any normal witch or wizard!"

****

Lesson Learned by: Limp Bizkit 

****

This pain in my stomach

Won't go away 

I assume this is punishment 

For all of the mistakes I've made 

In a world where my actions

Speak louder than words

I know people than could ever be

What lesson I've learned from it all

Fortune and fame are disguised as your friend

Cause I'm lonelier now than I have ever been 


	13. Coming to Terms

As Christmas approached, Jade and Nicholae became more apprehensive each day. They were not actually looking forward to it, but they expected it. Jade and Draco were having sex regularly now, and Nicholae was becoming more hostile. Nicholae was still looked down on by the Slytherins, as they had no clue about what was going to happen. Very few people knew, in fact, but Dumbledore had every intention of changing that. 

He came to Nicholae and Jade one day as they were trying to find away around Jade dying.

"Still trying to avoid her death?" he asked neither in particular.

"I have accepted it Headmaster, but Nicholae is still persistent." said a highly exasperated Jade.

"Headmaster, I'm scared. I can not kill her; I know it deep down. There has to be a way around it. I am not prepared, and when the time comes, Jade will rise. I just know it."

"Nonsense, my child, you have it in you." Dumbledore said, but Nicholae noticed that he did not quite meet her eyes when he said it. He knew it, but he couldn't admit it. If Nicholae didn't get brave soon, innocent people were going to die. This was her fate; she had to accept it. Or had she already? 

Everyone kept advising her to accept her fate, but she had accepted it. That was not the trouble. The trouble was following through with it. Even if they were opposites, Nicholae loved her sister very much. They were both very powerful, but Nicholae had a flaw, a very big flaw. She had compassion, and that was what was keeping her from destiny.

"Anyway," said Dumbledore snapping her back to reality, " I am here to seek approval to announce the truth at dinner tonight. I think that the students have a right to know. I would not suggest it unless I found it in the best interest for everyone. I have given permission for you and a guest to sit at the high table, so as not to be bombarded with questions. Yay or Nay is all I need to know."

"Yay"  
"Yay" said Nicholae as she began to think about whom she could have sit, and then it came to her. Harry!

**********

"Harry, I need to talk to you!" said Nicholae as they walked out of charms. She pulled him to the side and tried to explain.

"Err… Well, Dumbledore is announcing it to everyone at dinner tonight and Jade and I are each allowed to have a guest. Since you, Jade, Draco, and Zoe are the only people that don't hate me, or aren't scared of me, I have decided to ask you. Please harry, I need you." She pleaded. He looked so handsome standing there, and she really wanted to kiss him but decided against it.

"I'd love to Nicholae, but there is something I need to talk to you about. Over the past few months, I have enjoyed spending time with you. I have also grown to think of you as more than a friend does. If you don't want to think of us like that, I'll understand. I just don't want to ruin our…" but Harry never finished because she kissed him.

"Harry I hope you know what you are getting your self into. I am a very high maintenance girl. I mean, between saving the world, and kicking Parvati's ass, what's next?" she smiled as he laughed. He had a nice laugh. "Seriously, though, Harry, do you really want to get into this? I have a lot of responsibility."

"I'm positive!" he said before clasping a necklace around her. She looked down and there was an ankh and a Latin inscription. "It means 'You have my love in this life and the next'. Do you like it?" he asked anxiously.

"Oh Harry, I love it. I'll never take it off!"

**********

Harry, Nicholae, Jade, and Draco sat patiently as Dumbledore explained it all. As he finished, they all craned their necks to stare. Jade sat poised and diligent, but Nicholae grasped Harry's hand tighter.

Her realization then hit her. 'Everything's changed. All of these people's lives have been turned upside down. No one is going to like Jade anymore because she's "evil". Everyone is going to try to be my friend because I am the Seeker of Light. I am the good half. I swear, these people have no idea what happens outside of their perfect, safe little world. My sister is going to die soon Damnit and I'm going to be the one that kills her!'

Jade saw that hatred was again overcoming her sister.' hate overpowers love and when it hits her, she's going to lash out again.'

Dumbledore beamed at the girls. He seemed so proud. Jade then turned to Draco and whispered "He seems quite proud of someone who can kill them all and is "evil". Sometimes I think he forgets the actuality of the situation. I mean, how would you like to wake up everyday thinking 'hmm… I might die today, better make it worth while.' This is a terrible burden, not a privilege."

**********

When dinner was over Jade and Nicholae both went to the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore had advised it because he didn't think Nicholae could handle being swarmed alone. As the portrait hole flung open, everyone got up but quickly sat down when they saw Jade 'Hey,' she thought 'If they're scared of me, I might as well have some fun with it.' 

"Scared little Gryffindors? Aww… the big bad Slytherin/Princess of Darkness is in your presence and you don't even bow?" 

Jade couldn't help but roll when everyone but Harry and Nicholae hit the ground. "Jeez, I was joking. Get up! I'm still Jade, but now I'm just evil Jade. I'm sleeping here tonight, too. Just something I thought you should keep in mind."

Jade was inwardly bawling because she was laughing so hard. A few words from Dumbledore and their opinion of her had totally changed. Then she saw who she had been looking for since she entered the common room. Parvati Patil!

"Parvati," she said coolly as she approached her, " I think my sister handled you quite well, but I'm just here to remind you. My threat still stands, though I doubt you need reminding."

Nicholae walked over to where Harry was sitting and laid her across his lap. Jade seemed to be enjoying her so she wanted to be with Harry. She kissed him softly before being pulled up roughly by her collar. Hermione Granger was standing there looking at her infuriated.

"How dare you? All you do is prance around making guys swoon for you. Now you've gone after Harry, and it's the last straw. You are a whore! Your sister is too! I don't care if you are going to save the world. I think I'd rather die than let the likes of you save me. So what are you going to do now? Sic your sister on me? "

"Vacarleous rahn tatem vostley katarada mafacato!" screamed Jade as Hermione hit the floor. Everyone quickly backed away, but it was too late. It was happening right here and now. Parvati went for Hermione's neck and announced through tears "Hermione's dead! She fucking dead, and you killed her!"

**********

Nicholae and Jade ran down the hall hand in hand to Dumbledore's office. They quickly said the password and raced up the stairs. They burst through the door, and Nicholae spoke as she gasped for air. "It has begun! Jade just killed Hermione Granger. Voldermort is here. I don't know where, but he is at Hogwarts. Headmaster, get the students safe, and Hurry!" she said hurriedly. 

They did not wait for a reply. They knew what they had to do. Jade then turned to Nicholae and stooped abruptly. "Nicholae, I love you. You are a good sister. I am so sorry that I have to do this, but it will make you a hero," she said trying to smile through her tears. She then flung her arms around Nicholae's nick and sobbed into her shoulder. "I don't want to die, Sis. I'm not ready to die. I'm sorry. Tell Draco I love him." Before Nicholae could respond, Jade was running down the hall with her amulet shining black. She then looked down and saw that her own amulet was now putting off a brilliant white light.

Nicholae went straight to the Great Hall. She raised her hands and blasted the doors open, because no one would acknowledge her knocking, She quickly closed the door muttering words that she had never heard before in her entire life. The students all sat squeezed together to feel safe. Her thoughts then went to Jade. She was fulfilling her destiny. She should be happy for her, but instead she is sad. Nicholae then set herself to patrolling the walls. If Jade came, then she would have to save them all.

A/N: How did you like it? Next chapter may be the last in this story. It is going to be Jade's battle with Voldermort. I am doing a sequel. It is going to be basically a continuation of this story. Be sure to read my other story that is going to be way better than this one. It is called "Harry Potter and The Book of Adia." I am so proud of it. Please read. R/R this story. How do you like how it is happening? I love feedback.


End file.
